Kyle gotico
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: El resultado de una apuesta jejejeje, solo denle una oportunidad y lean


**Mica: Hola a todos, aquí esta la parte de Cami. Les voy a resumir: hice una apuesta con Cami y ella cumplió con su parte. Pero no se preocupen, yo también cumplí con la mía. Si quieren verla, se llama "Noche buena". Disfrute la historia y recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de Cami. South Park tampoco me pertenece. Les dejo que lean y disfruten ^_^**

**P/D: La apuesta fue que si ella hacia una historia de Stanxkyle, yo tendría que hacer una de RaphxMikey (tortugas ninja). Ahora si, disfruten**

* * *

_De todas las personas del mundo gusto a él le pasaba "eso". No había podido imaginar la reacción de su amigo si llegara a enterarse de su secreto. Kyle nunca fue muy bueno con los secretos, y menos aun ocultándolos a Stan, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo. Después de un par de semanas las cosas se le hacían muy difíciles estando cerca de Stan, y él no quería sentirse presionado, avergonzado y embobado por un amor no correspondido, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto._

_Dos días después:_

_Stan estaba en la entrada del colegio. Esperaba a Kyle. Había faltado dos días al colegio y cuando llamo a su casa le comunicaron que iría hoy. Cuando lo vio llegar no podía creerlo ¿Ese es Kyle?, se pregunto, no, no podía ser. Al pasar junto a Stan fue como si hubiera pasado cerca de un poste ¿El por qué Stan estaba tan sorprendido? Pues la razón era simple: Kyle estaba vestido de gótico. Stan corrió tras su amigo y lo alcanzo, deteniéndolo._

_-¿Qué quieres Stanly?- pregunto fríamente. Ok, algo andaba mal, definitivamente. Kyle nunca llamaba a Stan por su nombre completo, nunca._

_-¿Qué coño te paso? ¿Por qué estas vestido así?- pregunto sorprendido y preocupado por su mejor amigo._

_-A ti no te interesa- respondió fríamente para luego seguir su camino. Stan quedo mirando cómo se alegaba, estaba en shock, fue como si le hubieran clavado un puñal o algo parecido ¿Qué podría haber hecho que su mejor amigo se volviera gótico? Pensó por un momento hasta que se le vino una persona en especial a la mente._

_-Cartman…- susurro con odio, para después darse vuelta e ir a buscar a ese gordo de mierda para poder romperle el culo a patadas._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-¡Cartman, deja en paz a Butters, coño!-grito ya arto Kenny, quien ya no usaba su capucha y dejaba libre su rubio cabello. Butters, quien estaba escondido detrás de Kenny, se sonrojo mucho._

_-¡Cállate pobretón y no te metas!- le respondió gritando el castaño, en ese momento alguien que pasaba, choco contra su hombro. -¡Fíjate marica!- grito Eric, pero se sorprendió al ver que esa figura de negro era Kyle, quien volteo a verlo, sus ojos eran diferentes. Cartman trajo e seco._

_-¿Por qué no me la chupas?- dijo Kyle vulgarmente mientras se tomaba el sexo con la mano y lo apuntaba a sus amigos. Kenny estaba absorto, pero no pudo evitar cagarse de risa cuando vio la cara de Cartman echa un tomate, nadie jamás le había hablado de esa forma a Eric Cartman. Sin decir nada más, Kyle siguió su camino ignorando completamente los insultos del gordo. En todo el día Stan trato de hablar con Kyle, pero él solo lo ignoraba. Al llegar el momento de salida, Stan no se había dado por vencido._

_-Vamos Kyle, ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo?- Stan estaba detrás de Kyle, siguiéndolo. –Vamos, tu eres mi amigo, dilo- Kyle no podía articular palabra, si lo hacía saldría a la luz su secreto. Estaba callado escuchando cada palabra de su "amigo", quería disculparse, abrasarlo y que volvieran a ser como antes, pero no soportaría el sufrimiento de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo. Stan seguía haciendo preguntas y preguntas, ya lo estaba hartando._

_-Vale, no jodas Stan, déjame solo- grito Kyle deteniéndose de golpe, provocando que Stan chocara con su espalda._

_-Kyle…no entiendo- dijo, no podía entender porque de la nada Kyle se comportaba de esa manera. –Yo se que sucede algo. Sé que estas enojado conmigo, lo que no entiendo es ¿por que?- Stan estaba cada vez más confundido._

_-No quiero que seamos más amigos- la voz de Kyle fue tranquila y pausada. Todo se hizo silencio. Stan estaba completamente perdido, "¿será real?" pensó. –No me hables más- volvió a decir Kyle, dejándolo solo. Stan sintió que algo dentro de él se rompa, pensó que se estaba cayendo al vacio, pero estaba parado en la vereda, solo…"solo" pensó._

_Después de dos semanas las cosas cambiaron mucho. Kyle solo hablaba con Kenny y Butters, ignorando a Cartman y Stan._

_-Déjalo Stan, nadie necesita a un judío gay como amigo- decía Cartman s Stan cada vez que se cruzaban con Kyle, pero nada de lo que digiera Eric dejaba tranquilo a Stan. El necesitaba a su amigo, necesitaba a Kyle. Después de todos los días lejos de su amigo de que lo echaba de menos. También se dio cuenta de que no pudo dejar de pensar y desear tenerlo más cerca que nunca, quería abrazarlo y besarlo._

_Esa tarde tenían educación física, jugaban al futbol. Después de un partido muy picante, Stan estaba decidido a quitarle la pelota a Kyle pero este era muy bueno con la pelota, todos se fueron a las duchas. Pero a Kyle lo mandaron a guardar las colchonetas y pelotas, ese fue el momento para que Stan lo acorralara, las bodegas estaban apartadas y nadie lo escucharía._

_Mientras tanto:_

_Kyle estaba acomodando las pelotas dentro de un canasto, cuando una pelota se le escapo de las manos y fue rodando hasta la puerta, donde alguien la detuvo. Alzo su mirada y vio que Stan lo estaba mirando a los ojos._

_-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto Kyle algo prepotente._

_-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Stan._

_-No- escupió Kyle mientras guardaba la pelota. Stan bajo su mirada al suelo, era increíble que Kyle pudiera ser de esa forma tan fría. Pero eso no lo detendría._

_-Que si- dijo Stan y se abalanzo sobre Kyle. Lo empujo contra la pared, aferrándolo de las muñecas con fuerza y decisión. Kyle chillaba y trataba de empujarlo pero Stan era fuerte._

_-¡Ya! Suéltame…- la voz de Kyle salió como un sollozo. –No quiero hablar con voz-_

_-¿Por qué? Te necesito Kyle…- dijo Stan. –Todos los días que no estuvimos juntos me e sentido solo y vacio, te necesito- Kyle escuchaba y no podía creerlo._

_-No, no puede ser cierto. Mi mente me está jugando una broma- pensó con desesperación, negando con la cabeza de manera frenética, lo cual extraño a Stan. -¡Coño Stanly, suéltame de una puta vez!- intento Kyle otra vez, sin éxito alguno. Stan lo miraba fijamente y eso ponía a Kyle en su límite de nervios, estaba a punto de largarse a llorar y decirle la verdad para luego no mirarlo nunca más en la vida._

_-Kyle, yo estoy diciéndote la verdad, realmente te necesito conmigo, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos- "lo dice como si fuéramos novios" pensó Kyle, pero el solo miraba al suelo, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara porque si lo hacía le iba a contar todo lo que sucedía y no quería hacerlo por miedo al rechazo del amor de su vida. –Kyle, mírame- dijo Stan al mismo tiempo que levantaba la barbilla de su amigo para encontrarse con la cara llorosa de Kyle. En ese momento su corazón le dio un brinco y se detuvo. Kyle estaba llorando…_

_-Stan…yo…- Kyle quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Stan. El beso fue rápido pero preciso y logro que Kyle dejara de llorar. Se miraron a los ojos y después de tanto tiempo y tantos conflictos, dejaron que sus sentimientos salieran a luz. Stan volvió a besa a Kyle, pero esta vez el beso fue lento y arrollador. Los labios de Stan besaron los de Kyle con pasión y ternura, saboreando cada rincón de su boca con desesperación. Después de un rato, se separaron para respirar._

_-Te amo- dijo Kyle. Stan quedo en silencio, viéndolo a los ojos. Estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de Kyle que solo pudo sonreír. -¡Lo sabía, yo no te gusto!- grito Kyle de repente, estaba llorando. El silencio de Stan lo hizo sacar conclusiones equivocadas._

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Si yo te amo!- grito a su vez Stan. Los dos muchachos quedaron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, dejando sus almas desnudas, anhelando poder expresar todos sus sentimientos y deseos a través de los ojos._

_-Stan…- gimoteo Kyle. Stan se acerco y volvió a besarlo de forma brusca y desesperada._

_-Tal vez nuestro amor no sea perfecto, tal vez nos cause muchos problemas…- dijo Stan sin separarse de Kyle. –pero yo jamás te dejaros solo y siempre te amare, y espero Kyle, que tu lo hagas también- Kyle estaba aferrado al pecho del amor de su vida, más feliz que nunca al escuchar las palabras que tanto había esperado._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas**


End file.
